


Band-Aids

by aqualxng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Memes, OT4, Other, Polyamory, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqualxng/pseuds/aqualxng
Summary: Iwaizumi recuerda repentinamente que en el mundo real no existen los finales felices. En el mundo real, los problemas no se resuelven y el amor no dura y los animales no cantan. Las personas no son encontradas cuando te dicen que quieren irse para siempre y nadie está sentado en los viejos oxidados columpios.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Band-Aids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909846) by [Acai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acai/pseuds/Acai). 



> Ahora metiéndome en el fandom de Haikyuu. Voy activa, vale. Aunque no sé por qué tuve que traducir algo tan depresivo (no voy a mentir; lloré como cuatro veces al escribir esto. Y luego unas dos veces más al releerlo). 
> 
> Tal vez tengo un poco de obsesión con los poli, pero qué puedo decir. Esta es una obra maestra y tenía que traducirla. Junta todo lo que me gusta: poliamor, hurt/comfort, Makki depresivo... Suena un poco sádico, ahora que lo pienso. Bueno, escritor que diga que no le gusta hacer sufrir a sus personajes, miente (?)
> 
> Pero suficiente de habladuría y que comience el angst. Corre vídeo (?)

* * *

 

Banditas 

(Y otras maneras inútiles de arreglar lo que está demasiado roto)

* * *

 

 

 

 

> **_Prompt: ‘Triste matsuhanaiwaoi con un POV de Iwaizumi’_ **
> 
>   ** _-_** ** _Pidgestoked_**

* * *

 

Mientras crecía, los padres de Iwaizumi siempre habían intentado llenarlo de historias hechas para niños, en las que se presentaba un problema, se resolvía y todos vivían felices para siempre. Creciendo sin tener que enfrentar un reto mayor a detestar las asignaciones de matemáticas o las cosas verdes en su sopa, Iwaizumi creía esto con todo su corazón. Después de todo, en un mundo donde todos son amables, ¿qué podría salir mal, que no tuviera una buena solución?

Cuando Iwaizumi tiene siete, conoce al niño que vive al frente. Van a la misma escuela, pero Iwaizumi nunca había encontrado interés en él. Su madre lo hace caminar a su casa y les da brownies, e Iwaizumi decide que él no es una persona _totalmente_ terrible. Al menos, Iwaizumi lo tolera.

Están en la misma clase cuando tienen ocho y sus madres los obligan a caminar juntos de vuelta a casa. Sus madres caminan delante de ellos, hablando sobre trabajos, esposos y tiendas. Iwaizumi y Oikawa vagan detrás de ellas, manteniendo una charla insegura. A Oikawa le toma un total de cuatro días para convertir sus charlas inseguras en hablar como si siempre se hubieran conocido. Iwaizumi lo acepta.

Cuando el año escolar está casi terminando, la mamá de Oikawa deja de caminar con ellos. La hermana mayor de Oikawa camina con ellos cuando puede, pero ella tiene un trabajo y un montón de tarea. A veces regresan a sus casas sólo con la mamá de Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi no lo cuestiona, porque todos parecen estar bien con la situación. Ellos continúan pasando tiempo juntos durante el verano y Oikawa parlotea sobre aliens mientras Iwaizumi atrapa bichos. A Oikawa no le agradan los bichos, haciendo caras y quejándose sobre ellos, pero parece que puede tolerarlos mientras que Iwaizumi no lo obligue a mirarlos.

Para el tiempo en que la escuela vuelve a empezar, Oikawa está enfurruñándose y poniendo mala cara a la gente todo el día. Iwaizumi _realmente_ no quiere involucrarse en esto; si Oikawa ya es difícil de tratar normalmente, Iwaizumi seguramente moriría intentando manejar a un Oikawa irritado. Pero su madre siempre le enseñó que no se puede resolver un problema sin involucrarse, y que hay una solución para todo. Así que, con determinación, se dirige a su amigo para tratar y terminar el asunto.

En un mes el papá de Oikawa se había mudado, y su mamá trabaja más tiempo, e Iwaizumi está seguro de que existe una manera para que este problema se resuelva solo, pero para cuando tienen diez y nada ha cambiado, Iwaizumi se da cuenta de que no existe una solución. Oikawa está bien con eso, todavía siendo su fastidioso y conversador ser. De hecho, parece estar más feliz y ruidoso. Pero los pensamientos de Iwaizumi merodean en el mismo lugar, porque ¿por qué ellos elegirían estar separados y molestos, cuando pueden estar juntos y felices? 

La madre de Iwaizumi explica que no todo tiene una solución e Iwaizumi es introducido al mundo real por primera vez. Los animales no cantan y el cabello no cura heridas y el amor no dura. Y lo más importante, no todo tiene una solución. Iwaizumi tiene diez y toda su percepción de la vida ha sido reescrita.

Es un desarrollo bastante impactante.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Iwaizumi tiene catorce cuando su tía y su ruidoso bebé se mudan con ellos. El bebé los despierta a todos por la noche y les quita espacio en la casa, sólo llorando y haciendo berrinches por casi todo. Es un bebé —claro, no lo puede evitar, pero Iwaizumi desearía que no se tuviera que quedar con _ellos._

Probablemente hubiera tomado la oportunidad para quedarse en la casa de Oikawa, sino fuera porque su amigo estaba en el mismo predicamento, con su hermana viviendo con ellos y su _propio_ bebé. Oikawa estaba acostumbrado a los fuertes llantos, viendo cómo su sobrino, Takeru, ya tiene tres años y medio. Aunque sigue siendo ruidoso y suplica para que jueguen con él, y corre por ahí semidesnudo, haciendo desastres por todos lados.

Ellos deciden pasar sus días en el arroyo porque esa es la mejor solución que pueden encontrar. Después de todo, en el mundo real, las cosas no terminan en Felices Para Siempre.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tiene quince cuando su tía se muda de la casa y él comienza la preparatoria. Se contenta con la tranquilidad de la casa, y él y Tooru pasan sus nuevos días tranquilos sentados en la cama de Iwaizumi y mirando al techo. No hacen nada excepto disfrutar del hecho de poder usar el aire acondicionado sin escuchar a un niño haciendo ruido.

Se unen al equipo de voleibol, como siempre, y conocen a los únicos otros de primer año en el equipo. Son dos desaliñados chicos, ambos con cabellos despeinados y con los uniformes ya arrugados. Pero son mejor compañía que los otros muchachos del equipo que se aprovechan de los de primer año, dejándoles las labores y sin nada mejor que hacer que lucirse.

Así que pasan sus prácticas en un incómodo grupo. Es un equipo de cuatro pero los emparejan en dos hasta que un día, por la mitad del año, Hanamaki se acerca a ellos y les cuenta que el entrenador definitivamente estaba besuqueándose con una mujer enfrente del gimnasio. Puede que les haya tomado una o dos sesiones de stalkeo, pero son amigos para el momento que consiguen a un nuevo entrenador.

Dos se convierten en cuatro e Iwaizumi piensa que definitivamente es la solución perfecta para los mandones y engreídos de segundo y tercer año de su equipo.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tener amigos tiene sus pros y contras. Están los pros, como la amistad en sí y el hecho de que ahora tenían cuatro lugares para ir en lugar de sólo dos. Están los contras, como aprender sobre la vida real y discutir, y tener que lidiar con tres personas en días donde no se siente capaz ni de lidiar con una.

Es un dar y recibir, pero Iwaizumi piensa que probablemente está bien con eso.

Mientras más tiempo pasas con alguien, más fácil se vuelve de leer. Conocer a alguien nuevo es como tratar de leer un libro en un lenguaje que no conoces. Partes, palabras que son familiares, cosas que has escuchado antes sobresalen para ti y tienen un poco de sentido, pero, para la mayor parte, estás totalmente perdido.

Claro, puedes estudiar un lenguaje. Puedes estudiar y estudiar todo el tiempo hasta que consigues entenderlo, y luego vuelves a abrir el libro, y de repente la historia está ahí, frente a ti, tan clara como el día.

Iwaizumi piensa que esto también es un dar y recibir. Esto significa que hay tres personas que puede entender bien —tres personas con las que puede ser honesto, tres personas con las que puede chatear cuando quiera  y tres personas que pueden entenderlo igual de bien, probablemente. Pero hay tres personas que también están viviendo la Vida Real, donde no hay soluciones perfectas. Gente real con problemas reales. Vida real sin soluciones reales.

Sin importar cuánto intentara Iwaizumi aferrarse a las cosas buenas, a veces se queda escarbando a la nada.

Se queda escarbando cuando el papá de Oikawa vuelve por un mes y Oikawa se la pasa enojado todo el mes y el mes siguiente (cuando el papá se va de nuevo sin decir nada), pero ellos pueden decir que está dolido.

E Iwaizumi se queda escarbando cuando el perro de Matsukawa muere y deja a Matsukawa afectado por semanas, y luego su _abuelo_ muere e Iwaizumi realmente no sabe qué decir sobre ninguna de las situaciones. Se queda escarbando porque esas felices caricaturas nunca le dijeron qué hacer cuando tus amigos están dolidos o cuando perros y personas mueren.

Y cuando puede leer a Hanamaki como puede leer a Matsukawa y Oikawa, se queda escarbando entre rocas tan suaves, que no hay nada de lo que aferrarse. Y siendo capaz de ver que no hay nada bueno para agarrar, pero escarbar de todas formas es más difícil que sólo dejar que las cosas se desmoronen, claro.

Él pretende que la roca no es tan suave. Invita a Hanamaki a su casa cuando puede adivinar que él no quiere ir a la suya, y los cuatro se sientan en la cama de Iwaizumi hasta que Iwaizumi pretende que es demasiado tarde para ir a sus casas y ellos _deben_ quedarse a dormir, porque hay gente peligrosa afuera en la noche, claro.

Iwaizumi piensa que todos están conscientes de que la gente peligrosa es la que espera en casa, y piensa que todos saben que esa es la razón por la que se quedan a pasar la noche. No hay nada bueno que decir sobre la situación, pero él no cree que Hanamaki quiera que ellos digan nada. No es como si esto fuera nuevo, no como cuando el papá de Oikawa volvió por un mes y se volvió a ir, no como cuando el perro de Matsukawa murió y luego su abuelo murió dos semanas después, no es para nada como eso. No es nuevo, Hanamaki está acostumbrado. No se _va a ir_ , el dolor. No es como la traición o el pesar, no se va. Las pruebas físicas se desvanecen con el tiempo; pero el dolor siempre está ahí cuando Hanamaki tiene días malos, donde se acurruca entre las sábanas y no dice nada, y ellos son cuidadosos de no hacer mucho ruido.

Las rocas son tan suaves e Iwaizumi sabe que no existe una perfecta solución para esto.

Puedes poner una bandita sobre un vaso roto, pero eso no juntará las piezas de nuevo.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A la mitad de su segundo año de preparatoria, Iwaizumi se da cuenta de que no debería gustarle pasar tiempo con ellos _tanto_ como le gusta. Son sus mejores amigos, y claro que se llevan bien, pero Iwaizumi no cree que los mejores amigos aprecien la suavidad en la risa de sus mejores amigos, o la manera en la que el sol golpea sus ojos, y está realmente seguro de que los mejores amigos no quieren sostener las manos de sus mejores amigos. 

No como él quiere, de todas formas.

Pero es perfecto para Iwaizumi, por supuesto, porque el amor es una de las cosas que los cuentos de hadas le aseguran que siempre tienen un final feliz. Él sabe que los cuentos de hadas están llenos de mentiras y el sentimiento de sobriedad que llega con darse cuenta de esto, es tanto que Iwaizumi está completamente seguro que no va a actuar sobre estos sentimientos. 

Toma la mitad de un año para que las cosas se salgan de control, y el vaso se rompe hasta el punto en que Iwaizumi ni siquiera puede encontrar las piezas destrozadas ya.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Por el final de su tercer año, Hanamaki se aparece en el patio de Iwaizumi y no dice nada hasta que están sentados en el piso de la habitación. Iwazumi nota como la fuerza en su cuerpo parece escapar mientras se recuesta de lado sobre Iwaizumi y continúa mirando vacíamente a la pared. 

 **—** Quiero irme **—** Hanamaki finalmente dice **—**. Pero no puedo. 

Iwaizumi no se voltea para mirarlo, y se excusa en el hecho de que quitaría la cabeza de Hanamaki de su hombro si se moviera en esa dirección. Así que sólo mira la pared junto a él. —¿Ir dónde?

—Lejos. —La voz de Hanamaki es suave, rasposa y cansada, e Iwaizumi no sabe qué decir. Las rocas ya no son solamente suaves, están completamente inclinadas. Iwaizumi está escarbando más fuerte que antes a la vez que cae más rápido. No hay nada que decir, pero su boca está hablando de todas formas.

—¿Irías solo?

Hanamaki se encoje de hombros. —Probablemente.

—¿Nos dejarías ir contigo? —dice Iwaizumi, y su voz suena demasiado fuerte en la habitación, a pesar de los dos están casi murmurando—. Nosotros iríamos contigo.

—No es ese tipo de lejos. —Hanamaki respira e Iwaizumi piensa que lo dice tan suavemente que si estuvieran en invierno, no sería ni capaz de ver su aliento.

Iwaizumi piensa en eso por un minuto, desconociendo los otros tipos de lejos que hay. Eventualmente se rinde, sólo sentándose en silencio. Cree que Hanamaki está intentando decirle algo, pero Iwaizumi no tiene idea qué. Eventualmente, Hanamaki se agacha más en sí mismo pero mantiene igual el silencio.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Le toma a Iwaizumi doce horas para descubrir cuál otro tipo de "lejos" existe. Se da cuenta a las diez de la noche, y había estado semidormido sobre su escritorio, tratando de hacer su tarea de matemáticas.

De repente ya no está cansado, sentándose y tanteando para buscar su celular. Se le ocurre que Hanamaki había estado intentando decirle algo e Iwaizumi nunca le había respondido. Envía a Matsukawa, que apenas vive a cinco minutos de la casa de Hanamaki, y son sólo un par de palabras, pero con suerte se asegurarán de que alguien llegue ahí antes que Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi apenas está escarbando delante de sus pies cuando Matsukawa lo llama.

—Hanamaki no está en su casa ¿Dónde quieres que revise? —Matsukawa suena ligeramente confundido, pero no alarmado. Él nunca tiene mucho en su voz, excepto por humor ácido.

— _Debería_ estar en su casa. —Iwaizumi marcha más rápido—. Ahí es donde dijo que estaría.

—Huh, claro. —Hay un sonido de una puerta abriéndose por el lado de Matsukawa—. Lo siento, pero ¿puedo preguntar de qué se trata todo esto? En realidad no escuche _súper_ bien cuando llamaste, porque son como, las diez de la noche. Puede que me haya perdido los detalles aquí.

Iwaizumi no piensa que haya muchos detalles, pero tampoco piensa que quiera tener esta conversación por el celular. Así que en cambio dice—: Te lo explicaré pronto. ¿Hay algún otro lugar donde Hanamaki vaya mucho? No sé, ¿lugares que le gusten, que estén abiertos a esta hora?

Matsukawa todavía suena aburrido y confundido cuando responde. —No sé, ¿el parque, tal vez? También le gusta ese viejo gazebo del lago. Y... oh, a veces va al arroyo. Porque es un pequeño sentimental de mierda, ya sabes, le gustan ese tipo de lugares—. Matsukawa se detiene y ya no suena tan apagado cuando habla de nuevo—. ¿Tenemos que encontrarlo, cierto?

—Sí —dice Iwaizumi, cambiando su rumbo hacia el parque—. Estoy en el parque. Te diré más después. ¿Puedes revisar el gazebo?

Matsukawa se mantiene en silencio por unos segundos y luego Iwaizumi escucha otra puerta. —Seh. —Matsukawa parece haber dejado de preguntar para este punto, confiando en el supuesto pánico que debe estar evidente en la voz de Iwaizumi, porque Hanamaki estaba tratando de _decirle_ algo y él lo ignoró completamente. Iwaizumi está seguro de que Takahiro no estaba hablando de unas vacaciones cuando le dijo que era un tipo distinto de irse lejos. Iwaizumi se sobresalta cuando Matsukawa vuelve a hablar, olvidándose de que siquiera estaban hablando. —Voy a llamar a Oikawa, ustedes dos viven más cerca del lago.... ¿él está bien, no?

—Lo va a estar —responde Iwaizumi, sin preocuparse por despedirse al colgar, y dirigiéndose rápido hacia el parque.

Hay mapaches, cosas hurgando entre la basura y pájaros en los árboles. Pero no hay ningún Hanamaki.

Iwaizumi camina más a fondo por el sendero, deteniéndose al final del parque. Hay un viejo y oxidado parque de juegos y los columpios rechinan sonoramente en la oscuridad, pero no hay nadie ahí. No hay ninguna señal de que alguien estuviera ahí. Iwaizumi recuerda con un notable respeto que en el mundo no existen los finales felices. En el mundo real, los problemas no se resuelven y el amor no dura y los animales no cantan. Las personas no son encontradas cuando te dicen que quieren irse para siempre y nadie está sentado en los viejos oxidados columpios.

En el mundo real, sólo hay historias en los encabezados sobre chicos que no pudieron soportarlo más, como los encabezados en los periódicos que las personas leen y ponen mala cara, pero lo superan sin realmente sentir nada. Iwaizumi piensa que eso es lo triste. En el mundo real existen historias tristes y no hay nadie que esté triste por ellas.

Está a punto de aceptar el hecho de que los chicos tristes no son encontrados en la vida real cuando su teléfono vibra y se ilumina con un mensaje de Matsukawa. 

 **Mensaje de:** Matsukawa 

_Estaba en el lago, no creo q esté realmente bien. Igual vamos a mi casa, veme allá ¿y explica que esta pasando?_

Iwaizumi le envía su confirmación, dando media vuelta y decidiendo que, sólo esta vez, las cosas puede que salgan bien.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hanamaki se pone cómodo en la casa con una gran pila de sábanas, probablemente para ocultar el hecho de que está temblando y no quiere hablar con ellos. Nadie lo obliga a decir nada, todos pretendiendo como si sólo estuviera cansado y con frío.

Iwaizumi sabe que él está cansado, pero no como el resto de ellos está. Sabe que Hanamaki no puede deshacerse de este cansancio a través del sueño, que no puede tomar medicina para dormir para arreglar este problema. Iwaizumi lo _sabe_ , sabe que las heridas se van de su piel pero permanecen en su cabeza, y las cosas crueles que oye siguen repitiéndose y repitiéndose hasta que dejan a Hanamaki en pedazos, demasiado destrozados para pegarlos de vuelta.

Iwaizumi aún está decayendo, aún escarbando, aún batallando para conseguir un punto de apoyo. No hay nada de lo que aferrarse, pero Iwaizumi decide intentar y agarrarse de algo, de todas maneras.

—Dije que te seguiría —dice, bien consciente del hecho que el sol se puso hace tiempo y está oscuro dentro de la habitación de Matsukawa—. Y lo digo en serio.

—No tienes que hacerlo. —La respuesta de Hanamaki es amortiguada desde dentro de las sábanas.

—Quiero hacerlo. No sabía a qué te referías —admite Iwaizumi—. No entendí qué intentabas decir. Pero ahora lo entiendo y te _seguiré_. Para allá y de vuelta, y para cualquier lugar que vayas, te seguiría.

Los engranajes están dando vueltas en la mente de Oikawa, pero Matsukawa parece entenderlo. Probablemente lo sabía, él puede leer a Hanamaki mejor que cualquiera de ellos. —Te seguiría. 

—Te seguiría —concuerda Oikawa, y él está sobrio en una manera que dice que ya sabe de qué están hablando. 

Hanamaki no dice nada por un minuto y Matsukawa levanta las capas de sábanas para mirarlo. Hanamaki se sienta y se enrolla alrededor de Matsukawa, más que todo para esconder su cara en su cuello. Iwaizumi está consciente del hecho de que está llorando, murmurando—: No quiero quedarme. Quiero irme, estoy cansado.

No es el tipo de cansancio del que puedes deshacerte durmiendo. Dormir es como una droga y Hanamaki obtuvo la más débil del mercado. Pero Iwaizumi es consciente del hecho de que Hanamaki puede dormir un poco mejor si ellos entienden qué está tratando de decir. Si ellos entienden que, su tristeza no es la tristeza de ellos y su cansancio no es el cansancio de ellos, si ellos conocen dónde _lejos_ es, pueden hacerlo mejor de lo que lo hicieron esa noche. Es el mundo real y quizás termine triste, pero termina bien esa noche.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Están a la mitad de su último año cuando tienen otra conversación seria, pero esta vez Iwaizumi entra en el chat con tres mejores amigos y sale con tres novios.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Iwaizumi es consciente del hecho de que vive en el mundo real. Sabe esto y aun así, él intenta pretender.

Se engaña a sí mismo con una mitad de año llena de besos, toques gentiles y palabras honestas que significan el universo, y se engaña con palabras como _por siempre_ y _quedarse_ y, de alguna manera, se olvida que no todo es animales cantantes y finales felices. Olvida que sólo porque se enamoró de tres chicos, quienes se enamoraron de igual forma entre ellos, que son demasiado jóvenes para entender una mierda sobre el mundo.

Conocen la palabra amor pero no tienen idea de qué significa, conocen las palabras para siempre pero no saben qué tan largo es. Conocen la palabra _aquí_ , pero todavía siguen olvidándose de _lejos_. En el mundo real, lejos es como terminan las historias.

Iwaizumi sabe esto. Sabe que la historia de ellos no terminará en un Felices para Siempre, y conejos y pájaros cantores. Sabe esto, pero aun así ama, promete y piensa en el _aquí_ como si no supiera nada.

Y de alguna forma, no se lo espera cuando se gradúan y Hanamaki desaparece antes de que tengan el chance de despedirse apropiadamente. No está en _otro tipo de lejos_ , pero tampoco está _aquí_. Está a horas de diferencia, donde no está _aquí_ ni _allá_ ni en ningún lado, sino a la deriva e Iwaizumi piensa que seguiría a Hanamaki allá, de verdad lo haría. Sabe que Oikawa y Matsukawa los seguirían sin pensar al medio de allá y aquí, y se quedarían ahí como los tontos jóvenes enamorados que realmente son.

Pero ellos habían pegado una bandita sobre los pedazos destrozados y no había manera de arreglar el vaso destrozado sin abandonar todos los planes que habían hecho. Hanamaki lo había sabido y aun así había arriesgado todo por _lejos_.

Iwaizumi no lo entiende. Lo intenta, pero nunca consigue comprenderlo. Suspira por el chico con la suave risa, quien se fue a un lugar donde las heridas y los gritos no pudieran seguirlo. Suspira y suspira pero nunca sigue, nunca alcanza, nunca escarba como lo hacía cuando Hanamaki había estado _aquí_.

Va a una universidad que está a treinta minutos de Oikawa y a una hora de la universidad de Matsukawa. Todos comparten un lugar, porque a Matsukawa genuinamente le gustan los viajes tranquilos en tren y porque Oikawa e Iwaizumi están dispuestos a tomar un viaje de treinta minutos de ida y vuelta a sus universidades.

No son cuatro y no son dos, pero funciona de todos modos.

Es el mundo real, y en el mundo real, los chicos tristes no se quedan. En la vida real, los chicos tristes desaparecen a un lugar donde las memorias tristes no puedan ir tras ellos y las buenas cosas no puedan seguirlos.

Así que Hanamaki se va con una bandita aguantando los trozos juntos e Iwaizumi cree que tal vez sólo quiere comenzar de nuevo.

Escucha susurros del nombre de Hanamaki en los trenes y lo ve en la web, porque él está allá afuera y está haciendo algo brillante, en la manera en que Hanamaki siempre hacía algo brillante.

Así que Hanamaki recoge los trozos rotos que puede encontrar y caza a los que perdió, y tal vez ha sacado la bandita para tratar de curarse, pero Iwaizumi escucha de él por extraños que están _aquí_ para saber cómo le va a él _allá._ Se queda, piensa y espera por el día cuando quizás ellos irán _allá_ para contarle a él sobre _aquí._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hanamaki no es más que un susurro en un tren e Iwaizumi piensa que simplemente es así cómo funciona la vida real.

Todo son jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes para saber algo sobre amor, pérdida y anhelo, pero los tres que se quedan están aprendiendo, enseñando y encontrando cosas que nunca pensaron que aprenderían.

Iwaizumi piensa que Oikawa probablemente va a llegar allá, algún día, donde quiere estar. Va a estar allá con los atletas y los profesionales que dedican su vida al deporte, e Iwaizumi piensa que ha sabido eso desde que eran dos niños de sólo nueve años, caminando a casa juntos después de la escuela mientras sus madres hablaban más adelante.

Piensa que Matsukawa, quien nunca ha sido un _gran soñador_ , hará cosas brillantes como los otros dos. Él estudia duro, planea objetivos y trabaja como si siempre tuviera que conseguir lugares que nunca había visto.

Hanamaki se queda como un susurro en un tren, pero no es un encabezado que nadie lee y no es la tragedia que la vida real había designado a Iwaizumi, así que no es el peor desenlace.

Iwaizumi y Matsukawa miran los partidos de Oikawa y toman toda la acera en el camino de vuelta, cediendo ante Oikawa y cada uno sosteniendo una de sus manos. Nadie menciona cómo están casi sobresaliendo de la acera y cómo sería un desastre si fueran cuatro, pero realmente no hay nada que _necesite_ decirse sobre el triste chico con la bandita manteniéndolo unido.

El mundo real es difícil y triste, y nunca hay una solución perfecta o un Felices Para Siempre, pero había algo tolerable sobre el mundo real, que no lo hacía tan malo como parecía. Y si eso significaba no mencionar que cuatro eran mejor que tres, entonces eso es lo que parecía que iban a hacer.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Por qué me hago esto a mí misma? (ಥ_ʖಥ)


End file.
